


You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing (Halestorm)

by MephistosFemaleBrain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistosFemaleBrain/pseuds/MephistosFemaleBrain
Summary: not a lot of plot I am afraid, I have other stories for that in the making ;) A lot of smut though...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this intermezzo before I dive back into the much darker story that's waiting for completion. Again, I have no editor and English is not my first language, accept my apologies in advance.

She was tired and worn out. She had decided she has had enough of the crap going on around her. That's why she found herself in this dingy bar, metal music playing in the background, matching her mood perfectly. She knew the place well, she came here every time she needed a break from being her usual self.

The patron would crank up the volume considerably in about an hour and then she would just let go. She would join the sweaty bodies on the floor, feeling the dirty riffs and fast drums hitting her, her heart beating with the rhythm of the music.

Her build up anger and aggression would finally be given a voice. She started to relax, the whisky in her tumbler doing its thing. Other regulars acknowledged her but left her alone, knowing she wasn't approachable. New visitors would try and hit on the mysterious blonde with the angry face every once in a while since she looked like a goddess of war in her black attire, her steely gaze and a walk that screamed dominance.

They would fail, like always.

  
She downed another whiskey, enjoying the feeling of the liquid running down her throat. It had taken her two more shots than usual to finally feel the welcome fire curse through her veins. When the music picked up, she turned and watched the floor fill up before slowly walking towards it, gracefully picking her way through the dancing crowd.

She always picked a place right in the middle, where dancing could get rough, the hard contact welcoming to her, making her feel more alive. She closed her eyes, feeling the rhythm, feeling the beat of the drums, the riffs running over her skin like burning oil.

She started to move, measured at first, then faster before finally just letting go. She would ordinarily dance for hours, sweat running down her face, her back, soaking her shirt and pants until her lungs were burning.

Tonight was different somehow, she opened her eyes, dissatisfied, it wasn't that late yet, but she felt a strange presence, something disturbing her flow with the rhythm. A blond woman was dancing next to her, considerably smaller, her black tank top showing off a very toned physique. She moved gracefully, powerful like a cat, and was sweating, clearly immersed in the music.

She couldn't take her eyes off the smaller blonde, there was something so sensual about her that it touched a nerve in the taller woman, making her core ache suddenly, a moan escaping her. The smaller woman bumped into her, turning, eyes meeting, her mouth forming ambe small o in surprise.

The two women stared at each other, an instant connection forming. The taller woman's hips bucked involuntarily, when she stepped into the smaller women's space, her hand moving to her neck as if on autopilot, lips searching hers, connecting, softly at first - tasting, testing- both women feeling indescribable waves of pleasure radiating from their core.

The smaller woman moaned into their kiss, her lips opening, her tongue teasing and searching, the kiss becoming more heated, their hands dancing across their bodies. The taller woman couldn't wait anymore, she broke the kiss, took the smaller woman's hand and pulled her towards the restrooms.

The smaller woman was pushed into an empty stall against the wall, the taller woman's hands desperately clawing at the skin underneath the tank top. The shorter blond melted into her searing kisses, her leg roughly pushing between the smaller woman's thighs, making her moan and buck her hips looking for more friction.

She needed this, she needed to fuck this blonde until she couldn't take any more. In a swift motion, she turned the smaller blonde, pushed her face first against the wall. Her left hand found a pair of firm breasts, kneading, pinching hard, her teeth biting the neck that was so freely presented to her while her right hand opened her trousers, pushing past her panties, fingers immediately finding the smaller woman's very wet folds.

The smaller blond moaned loudly at the contact, her butt arching up, pushing back against the taller woman, riding the fingers that were teasing her folds so expertly. The moaning became louder, the smaller blonde panting hard now, grinding down onto the fingers in her pants.

She came hard quickly, her muscular body tensed, the taller woman biting down hard on the bulging muscles on her neck. She did not allow the smaller woman to recover, turning her, roughly pulling her trousers and panties down, her hand immediately going for her pussy again.

The smaller blonde looked dazed, her body still limbs from the previous orgasm. Her eyes locked with the taller woman's, giving silent consent for more. Again, the taller woman waited for her eyes to clear, watching, observing, passion burning like anger in her eyes.

"Take me! Fuck me - please take me!", The smaller blonde moaned eagerly, searching the lips of the other for a desperate kiss. That was all the taller blond needed, two fingers pushing into the smaller woman hard, making her moan out loud into the kiss.

She did not care much if she caused any discomfort or not, the smaller woman was in extasy. The taller woman's fingers pumping in and out hard and fast, skillfully curling just at the right time making her moan now with every thrust, her hands desperately holding on to the taller woman for support.

The smaller woman came with tremendous force, her pussy clamping down hard on the taller woman's fingers, her body spasming with shockwaves, eyes fluttering shut. The taller woman smirked in satisfaction, slowly riding the other woman through her orgasm, enjoying the feeling of her soft hands cupping her face, searching for more comforting kisses and some post-orgasm tenderness.

The taller woman felt better now, her aggression having found an outlet and so she gave the other woman the tenderness she obviously needed, planting a soft kiss on her lips, caring almost, before pulling away from her, not missing the longing printed on the smaller woman's face.

The taller woman gave her one last, lingering look before she turned and left.

"Wait!" the smaller woman shouted hoarsely.

She slowed her steps, turning. "What?"

"What's your name?"

"Ava," she said, not bothering to ask for the smaller woman's name, walking away, sucking the fingers of her right hand, enjoying the taste of the juices sticking to them.

Ava woke up hours later in her apartment, her head hurting, groaning loudly. She thought about the stunning smaller blond, the way she had looked while Ava fucked her, the sounds she had made, the taste of her lips. Ava licked her lips, it was a shame that she had not had the chance to eat her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava huffed in annoyance. She had agreed to take the heads of the Chinese delegation to Star Cities most famous night club, knowing full well that the bunch of executives would almost certainly demand to be entertained by the clubs, private dancers.

The club had a strict no-touch policy, making it the only reason why Ava agreed with visiting the club. Ava had frequented the private section a few times with other officials. She wasn't a big fan of lap dances, the fake affection of the performing woman never being a turn on for her.

The women were quality dancers, but the underlying boredom or outright disgust that was hidden in their smiles and movements were too evident for Ava to miss. Still, she knew her duties, and after going for a few too many rounds of shots with the men, the predicted outcome unfolded.

After a bit of arguing back and forth, Ava agreed rather unenthusiastically to arrange for a few dancers in the VIP area of the club. Ava knew the bar manager well enough, and after agreeing to a price, she led her charges behind the curtain. The men took their seats, all of them giddy and excited with a rather leering expression on their faces. Ava sighed and took her place in one of the plush chairs in the far corner that allowed the dancers to straddle their guests without discomfort.

Ava never understood the allure of strip clubs or any activity that meant having to pay a woman for affection that was never real, never genuine - then again, she never ever had found it difficult to score, and maybe that was the reasons she did not need to fall back on paid loved and attention?

  
A waitress provided more booze and shots, and Ava settled into her seat, enjoying the soft buzz in her head from the alcohol. At least she wouldn't be forced to talk to the guys for the next two hours. The show started, and a succession of beautiful woman wandered in and out, pulling moves, dancing intricate choreographies, before taking turns on lap dancing Avas clients. Every once in a while, one of the women gave a stern warning to the men whenever they tried to touch or grab something.

Ava appreciated how good the woman danced and performed their choreographies, yet she couldn't ignore the same impassive boredom hidden behind every fake smile the dancers gave. The lights dimmed, and Ava knew the finale of the show was on its way, hoping she could persuade the men to leave afterwards and head to their hotel.

Beautiful music filled the room, and one by one woman with masks entered, each claiming one of the men, standing perfectly still before them. Another woman made her entrance, clad only in a black bikini, showing off an extremely athletic body, her abs alone making Ava's mouth water.

Ava sat up involuntarily, wondering what the beautiful woman wanted since all the guys were already occupied. The woman strode towards Ava with purpose and grace, her hips swaying gently, making Ava swallow hard, eyes going wide. The woman stopped in front of Ava and simply looked at her, holding Ava's gaze, drawing her in.

Ava's breath hitched, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Who are you?" she whispered, but the blond only smirked.

The rhythm changed all of a sudden, and all of the women started to move with it. Ava's face flushed suddenly, heat pooling in her core. Ava was unable to break eye contact, images of a blond woman pressed up against the wall in a shady club toilet flashing through her mind.

The dancer's body was locking and popping with the rhythm, the well-defined muscles moving smoothly, beads of sweat covering the woman's skin. Ava gulped, feeling arousal build in her core, and suddenly all she could think about was to devour the body before her.

Ava wanted to run her tongue up and down the ridges created by the muscles, tasting her sweat, letting her lips feel those hard muscles.

"Get a grip, Sharpe!" she chastised herself but could not stop the jolts of pleasure shooting through her body, making her hips buck hard, searching for friction that would not be given.

As if on cue, all the girls straddled the labs of their chosen guests, and Ava inhaled sharply as the outstanding abs were suddenly only inches away from her face. Ava leaned back trying to give herself space, her hands balled into fists now, sweat forming on her upper lip.

Ava had to fight very hard against her urges, a small moan escaping her, her nostrils flaring. Ava unconsciously licked her lips, her eyes blown wide with want and need, she felt like her senses were in overdrive. The dancer moved her body over Ava's lap, her hips rolling, nearly touching the thin fabric of Ava's suit pant, her breast sensually moving above Ava's face.

The dancer had her hands placed on either side of Ava's neck for support, making Ava very aware of her very toned arms she wanted to be wrapped in so badly now. The blond hair of the woman tickled Ava's face, the scent of her citrusy shampoo mixing with the smell of the dancers fresh sweat from her armpits engulfing Ava's senses.

Ava's eyelids fluttered shut, the smell of the woman overpowering her senses, making her inhale deeply, her core aching desperately now and she couldn't help shuddering and moaning. Suddenly, the woman stopped rolling her hips in the air but actually connected with Ava's lap, Ava's hips bucking hard against the dancer's core, both women moaning at the hard contact.

Without thinking Ava moved down a bit, pressing her hips up into the core of the other woman who bent her head, whimpering into Ava's ear. Ava couldn't help but moan again, her centre suddenly pulsating and Ava knew she was close to coming.

  
Ava focused desperately to keep her hands of the woman, who had now started to run her tongue along Ava's neck, using her teeth to grace Ava's skin here and there. Ava whimpered and moaned, fighting to control her urges.

Ava was about to have an orgasm, and although her body screamed for release, she did not want it to happen in this environment.

"What...uhh...what...are...you..." Ava attempted to ask the dancer, her sentence interrupted by more of her own moans, her voice hoarse with need.

The blonde did not say anything, bitting Ava's neck harder, hips grinding into Ava with vigour, low moans escaping her mouth more frequently now.

Ava panted like she'd run a mile, sweat running down her back, her breath hitching and releasing in whimpers, trying to not alert the guys to what was going on with her. Suddenly the blond moved her hand between their bucking hips and pressed her fingers against Ava's overly sensitive centre.

Ava bit down hard on her lip to stifle the high pitched whimper threatening to escape, her brain straining to keep control of her body when she started to shudder and spasm in her chair.

  
"Come for me, Ava.." the blonde breathed into Ava's ear, her fingers pressing into Ava harder.

Ava swallowed another loud moan and finally lost control. Her body shook violently as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, engulfing her, fogging her brain, her senses overloading.

"Good girl.." the dancer whispered into Ava's ear, her touch on Ava's centre softening now, her kisses sweet and innocent on Ava's neck, helping the other woman to come down gently.

"What..who?" Ava gasped, eyes still closed, brain foggy from the orgasm. She had never come this hard from so little a touch, emotions overwhelming her, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Shhhh, Ava, I got you..." the blond whispered, kissing the tears away gently.

"Are you..?"

"I am returning the favour..."

Ava gasped. "It's really you? I...I...could, not stop... well, I...what's your name?" Ava stammered.

"Sara," the dancer chuckled, before casually jumping of Ava's lap turning to leave.

"Wait!" Ava begged in a low voice. The blonde turned and winked but did not stop. Ava sat in her chair, her breath still ragged, her emotions a mess. "What the hell just happened?" Ava asked herself, wiping her face in desperation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done :)

Ava woke from the sweet sensation of Sara's tip of the tongue running light along her spine, its path only interrupted by soft kisses. Ava hummed as arousal flared between her legs instantly, her hands grasping the sheets next to her face.

Sara chuckled softly into her skin, "Good Morning, sunshine!" When Sara's teeth suddenly replaced her lips, Ava's back arched into the bite, a low moan escaping Ava's lips. Sara chuckled again, now alternating between tender kisses and sweet bites against Ava's rib cage.

She was sitting atop of Ava, her legs not touching Ava's side, her hands placed next to Ava's torso. Ava was already arching into Sara's touch, her breath becoming faster now, small moans and whimpers escaping her. Sara made her way tenderly down to the small of Ava's back, being gentler her lips more teasing now along Ava's hips, her tongue running small circles.

Ava still couldn't stop herself from grinding into the mattress beneath her. She could already feel how wet she had become. Ava involuntarily spread her legs further, pushing her bum towards Sara's touch. Sara growled at the sight of Ava, kissing Ava's butt cheeks now, digging her teeth into the tender flesh, before running her tongue soothingly over the bites.

Sara inched closer and closer to Ava's core, making her moan out loud in anticipation. Finally, Sara started to lick slowly and tenderly up and down between Ava's cheeks, flicking her anus teasingly, each time drawing nearer to Ava's entry.

Ava's fist clutched the sheets harder now, her face half buried into her pillow, whispering Sara's name with every touch of Sara's tongue. When contact suddenly stopped, Ava moaned out loud in surprise. Sara dug her teeth hard into her neck all of a sudden, the pain shooting straight into her core.

"Sara...," Ava gasped, moaning and bucking.

"What do you need?" Sara whispered into Ava's ear, sucking her earlobe gently.

"Fuck me. ... fuck me!" Ava whispered, hips grinding hard into the mattress. Sara moved down a bit, and suddenly her fingers were gently running down Ava's slit, teasing, touching, prodding, making Ava moan louder and more frequently now.

Finally, Sara entered Ava slowly, making the other woman whimper, her hips meeting the welcome fingers half way.

"Fuck me. Fuck me, please!" Ava whispered again as Sara's fingers stopped moving.

"Enjoy the ride..." Sara growled deeply, her voice hoarse with her arousal.

Ava couldn't describe what she was feeling, Sara was fucking her hard and fast as Ava had begged her, taking Ava to a source of pleasure and arousal she had never been before. Ava couldn't tell how many fingers Sara used, but the friction was overwhelming, painful at times, filling her out like she had not felt for a while.

With every push Ava's hips were lifted, increasing the friction of Sara's fingers inside her. The smaller blond kept licking Ava's back and but crack until she slightly repositioned herself, stopping to pull Ava into a kneeling position.

Ava groaned, gasping for air as jolts of pleasure shot through her. She had never liked to be doggy styled, she hated to be dominated, and that position alone made her vulnerable. Ava was torn between wanting to stop and begging for more of Sara.

The shorter blond felt Ava tense, the mood shifting. Sara gently kissed Ava's back, her hand running slowly up Ava's back, grabbing her hair, gently pulling until Ava's head was pulled all the way back.

"Let go, Ava. Let go...," Sara whispered, kissing Ava's skin tenderly again. 

Ava moaned again, both enjoying the pulling of her hair and hating it. When Sara's fingers entered her again, it felt different. Sara only used her thump inside Ava now, letting the rest of her fingers softly graze over Ava's clit. Ava immediately reacted with a loud moan.

When Sara started to move her hand, the thump reached Ava's g-spot with just enough pressure while the rest of Sara's hand felt beautiful on her clit. It was almost too much for Ava, but when Sara's pull on her hair increased floodgates opened and Ava couldn't hold back.

Shouting and groaning Sara's name in an endless loop, her arms and legs shaking until her orgasm hit her harder than it ever had. Sara quickly released Ava's hair, her arm circling Ava's hips steadying her, riding her gentler now, guiding her through wave after wave until Ava finally collapsed. Sara tenderly pulled out of Ava, making her whimper and miss the contact immediately.

Sara placed soft kisses all over Ava's body, until she finally wrapped her into her arms, spooning her, whispering sweet nothings into the panting woman's ears. Ava's was overcome with emotion, her head spinning and fuzzy thoughts drifting through it. She allowed herself to enjoy the tender kisses, the gentle touch of Sara, feeling secure and save in the smaller woman's arms.

"I think...," Ava mumbled.

"Yes?" Sara whispered.

"I..." Ava swallowed hard.

"You are falling for me, and I could be the love of your life? This was the best fuck you had ever had, and now you're addicted to me?" Sara teased between soft kisses on Ava's shoulder.

"You are unbelievable!" Ava scoffed in mock offence. 

"The way you screamed my name... it must be true!" Sara chuckled, making Ava finally turn to face her.

"I meant to say that you have stolen a piece of my heart," Ava said quietly, " and I don't mind one bit!"

Sara noticed the worry flashing over Ava's eyes as she admitted her feelings, fearing that Sara would reject her. After all, they had not spent a lot of time together.

"Have I now?" Sara asked innocently, a gentle smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah. I mean... no pressure. I can do casual too, I mean...it's ok if you don't... that is...I...well... god I am so embarrassed now!" Ava whined, closing her eyes against Sara searching look.

A soft hand brushed a strand of hair from Ava's face before she was pulled closer, Sara's soft lips finding Ava's.

"I don't want casual," Sara whispered, kissing Ava again.

"You don't?" Ava asked, breathing in sharply.

"Nope." Sara smiled.

"I wish you speak full sentences...," Ava groaned, Knowing that the other woman enjoyed how Ava was squirming under her gaze now.

"You have stolen a piece of my heart the moment I laid eyes on you Ava. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. I want to wake up with you, go to bed with you. I want to know how it feels to fight with you, to cry with you, I want to have make-up sex...." Sara said, looking at Ava intently.

"Whoa there, little pony!" Ava laughed. "Let's wait with the fighting and the make-up sex until I have repaid you for this morning."

Sara smiled, devilishly at Ava. "Ready to roll, I am your's for the taking!"

Ava growled at that, pulling Sara in for a searing kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
